A collection of headcannon
by xxxcrazyxladyxxx
Summary: This story will be a collection of head cannon short stories. Contains dark themes so read at your own risk.


**This collection of one shot's have been sent to me from other reader's whose names will not be mentioned unless they have asked. Some are dark some are light, please read with care.**

* * *

Head canon – One

 _Bellatrix was always unstable but it wasn't until her second miscarriage that she completely lost her mind and devoted herself to the Dark Lord._

Bellatrix held her new-born nephew carefully in her arms; if anyone outside of her immediate family saw the look on her face they would confuse it for affection. Narrissa in the hospital bed knew the truth, her sister was jealous. Bellatrix had found out she was pregnant at the same time as her but had unfortunately lost the child. Narrissa knew Bellatrix and her husband had been trying to conceive ever since and each month with the arrival of her monthly left her more discouraged. She knew the feeling. There was an intense pressure within the house of Black to reproduce, to expand the pureblood family to its former grandeur. As she got her blond baby boy back from her sister she prayed ' _Please let my sister experience this joy.'_

\- Scene break -

Draco was two months old and Bellatrix was suffering worse than ever. Narrissa had her son and even Andy had a child, or so she had heard. The loss of her sister had hurt Bellatrix. They used to be close, she couldn't understand why Andy hadn't obeyed there father. It was what pureblood women did. Bellatrix only left her bed to attend to her ill father and to go to her husband's bedroom. There was no love between the couple but as the oldest of the Black sisters Bellatrix had obeyed and married the older man. More often than not she would find another woman in the bed that she had to order to leave before she could once again try to provide an heir. Bellatrix shrugged on her robe and crossed the house to the bedroom and lay on the bed as her husband tried to get his encounter with his wife over as quickly as possible. Bellatrix however let her mind wander to her lessons.

\- Flashback -

' _A pureblood woman is elegant. A pureblood woman always looks immaculate. A pureblood woman a representation of her husband. And above all a pureblood woman will provide the family she has married into with an heir.'_ These were the words that were drilled into every pureblood girl's head from when they were ten years old. In Bellatrix's case these words were more important being the eldest of the Black sisters and often came with severe beatings when she had questions. Bellatrix always obeyed.

\- Back to the story -

Two weeks later Bellatrix couldn't believe it; her monthly hadn't arrived so she used the potion which turned green. She was pregnant. She immediately floo called her sister to share the news before gathering herself and calling the healer. She paced as she waited for the healer to come scared to lose this one as well. When he arrived she lay back on the couch and prayed to every God she knew of that this baby was strong.

'The implantation looks good. Everything is ok Mrs Lestrange.' The healer smiled as he heard her release the breath and a smile break out on her face. 'Now due to your miscarriage I recommend twice monthly check ups and plenty of rest. But everything looks perfect; I guarantee nothing will happen to the baby.'

Once her husband came home from who knows where Bellatrix told him the news and was surprised when she saw a genuine smile on his face.

\- Scene break -

One month on and Bellatrix couldn't believe how much her life had changed. Rodolphus had stopped bringing women back to the house and had been very attentive even spending time in her room when she was resting. This morning she felt very nauseous and was sat within the bathroom waiting for it to subside. As she bent over the toilet bowl she felt her wild hair being held back and loved seeing her husband there with a damp washcloth waiting once she had finished. He carried her into bed and laid with her his head on her chest.

' _Bella?'_ He asked after a while.

' _Mmm'_

' _If it's a girl I want to call her Hullanta. It means The Universe.'_ He looked up smiling knowing it would mean a great deal to her to have a star name for their child.

Bellatrix felt her eyes well up with happiness, she had never expected to have a say in her child's name. Plus it was a name that would fit with the Black family traditions.

\- Scene break -

Bellatrix had a new favourite hobby; she loved standing in front of the mirror with her top pulled up and looking at her small baby bump. She was officially twelve weeks pregnant today and it was safe enough for her to inform people that they were expecting. She donned her favourite black dress noting it was a little snug and stepped into the floo. _'Twelve Grimmauld Place.'_

At the London seat of her ancestral family was a women only family gathering, all of her Aunts and Cousins where here along with her Mother, Sister and Grandmother. As they sat drinking tea Narrissa kept shooting her sister glances until Bellatrix stood up and cleared her throat.

' _I would like to announce that Rodolphus and I are expecting, we are twelve weeks along.'_

Amid the congratulations from all of the various relations Bellatrix glimpsed her Grandmother smiling at her. Her heart filled with pride and Bellatrix's smile widened. Her parents and family's approval was something that Bellatrix had been striving for her whole life. As she answered the endless questions about her pregnancy she couldn't help but keep watching her Mother and Grandmother as they discussed the pregnancy.

Around dinner time she made her excuses and left via floo home to her apparently now loving husband.

\- Scene break -

Waking up in bed next to her husband Bellatrix sighed in contentment before stretching then rolling over. She kissed Rodolphus to wake him then stood to go to the bathroom as a wave of dizziness overcame her. Her husband held her steady as she looked down in horror at the blood coating her legs, Bellatrix's eyes widened with realisation as she heard a scream. It was her own. Rodolphus called the healer and then ran a bath for his wife. By the time the healer came she had gone into shock with her knees to her chin. It was confirmed that she was losing the baby and no magical intervention could prevent it occurring. She didn't react.

Over the next few hours Bellatrix didn't move, her magic was ensuring she didn't feel the pain associated with mundane miscarriages. She continued to bleed and Rodolphus kept the water both clean and warm with his magic. Bellatrix never remembered what the baby looked like when it emerged but she knew she had looked at it before he had managed to take it away to the healer. Once the bleeding had subsided some she got out of the bath with his help and changed into a light robe before settling into bed. She asked to be left alone and then curled into the foetus position before passing out.

\- Scene break -

It had been two weeks since Bellatrix had lost her baby and she hadn't moved from her bed the whole time. The house elves had tried to force her to eat and she used spells to take care of her bodily needs. Her husband checked in on her each day but quickly his visits grew less and less frequent. Narrissa had come by and Bellatrix spent the time in her younger sisters arms crying until she fell asleep. She never let her husband see her cry only her blank face, a pureblood woman never showed weakness.

Bellatrix was snapped out of her day dreams of the perfect family unit when there was a tapping on the door. She didn't bother to answer or even lift her head. The door creaked open regardless and in walked the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on. He was tall with pale skin and dark hair. He sat in the armchair next to her bed and clasped his hands.

' _Hello Bellatrix. My name is Tom but my close friends call me Voldemort. Your husband is my dear friend and tells me that you're troubled. I wish to help.'_ He said this with such confidence that Bellatrix instantly believed that he wished to help her. She found herself telling him about the baby and that the healer had assured her that nothing would go wrong.

Tom looked at her over his clasped hands and spoke quietly. _'Bella I will help you. I will be back tomorrow and we can fix this.'_

That day Bellatrix showered and brushed her hair before getting back into bed and falling asleep.

The next day Tom entered without knocking and offered his hand to Bella who took it unquestionably. He led her down the stairs into one of the dungeons of the house. Inside bound was the healer who had promised Bella the world, her hopes and dreams. Tom handed Bella his wand, ' _Make him pay. He promised My Sweet Bella. Make him feel your pain.'_

She didn't stop to think she only raised the wand and screamed ' _Crucio.'_ Bella continued until the man could no longer abide the pain and bit his tongue out of his mouth. When she looked at Tom she no longer had sadness in her eyes only pain and a hunger for more.

\- End -

* * *

 **This is to be a collection of headcannon's I have been sent by readers of my first story. If anyone has any suggestions please PM me! Hope anyone reading this will enjoy a look into the mind of my favourite Harry Potter character.**

 **As always I mean no harm using JKR's fabulous charecters.**

 **Until next time,**

 **xxxCrazyxladyxxx**


End file.
